justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Summer
"Summer" por Calvin Harris presentado en el Just Dance 2015 'Aspecto del Personaje' Modo Clasico: La Entrenadora de esta rutina de baile es un muchacha con un estilo "veraniego" y fresco, definida así por la canción "Summer". Su vestuario es de: *El Pelo de color Verde Jade, tiene hechas tres clinejas *Unas Gafas de Sol color Oro, *Unos Aretes en forma de rombo o diamantes de color Oro, *Unos accesorios dorados: Anillo y Pulsera en el Ante-brazo *Un Sujetador Deportivo de color Rosa con Tiras de Oro a su alrededor, *Una Falda Transparente de color Verde Jade, *La Ropa Interior de color Negro con Lentejuelas *Unos Zapatos de Tacón de color Rosa. Modo Deportivo: ' El Entrenador de esta rutina es un hombre musculoso y bien marcado con una vestimenta Fitness o Deportiva. El lleva: *Una Camisa Verde neon con Negro y con algunas Rayas Amarillas y Azules, *Un Short Negro con Triángulos Verdes y Rayas Amarillas, *Unos Calcetines Negros y *Unos Zapatos Amarillos neon. 'Fondo Del Escenario Modo Clásico: El Fondo del Escenario al principio es negro, pero cuando Harris comienza a cantar emergen unas lineas verticales del piso. *Al principio las lineas estan desorganizada y pintan de color azul *Luego se van acomodando mientras que la canción va tomando ritmo hasta formar una pantalla *Cuando dice "When I met you in the Summer" (Cuanto de encontre en el Verano), la pantalla se vuelve de un 'color atardecer playero' que contiene unos trinagulitos de la misma tonalidad. *Antes de acercarse el primer Movimiento YEAH, la pantalla te pinta de muchos colores para dar una Explosión al primer Movimiento YEAH! De allí, la pantalla se forma una barra de frecuencia. *Luego que sucede segundo Movimiento YEAH! parece que la pantalla no estuviera "coordinada" *Durante el puente de la canción la pantalla se ve la explosiones pero menos intensas y de color azul. Al sonar las notas de la guitarra electrica se levantan unos triangulos. *Al final la pantalla se divide en las primeras lineas y vuelven a sumergirse en el piso. Modo Deportivo: El Entrenador está de pie sobre una pista de maratón (similar a la pista en los modos Sweat o Deportivos del JD2014) que sigue el "Beat" de acuerdo a la intensidad que va la canción entre las Tonalidades de azules y rojos. Tambien se pueden ver los números 4, 5 y 6 parcialmente cuando la pista se ilumina. 'Mas-Up' Summer tiene un Mashup desbloqueable con el tema Chicas al Poder y sólo presenta entrenadoras. *'Summer (JD2015)' *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *American Girl (JD2014) *Good Girl (JD4) YEAH#1 *You Make Me Feel... (JD4) *So Glamorous (JD4) *On the Floor (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3)' YEAH#2' *American Girl (JD2014) YEAH#3 *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *Good Girl (JD4) YEAH#4 *You Make Me Feel... (JD4) *So Glamorous (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) YEAH#5 *So Glamorous (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Good Girl (JD4) *You Make Me Feel... (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *'Summer (JD2015)' 'Movimientos YEAH!' Modo Clasico: Hay 5 Movimientos YEAH en esta rutina: Movimientos YEAH! #1, #3, & #5: Ella mueve su mano derecha rápidamente en un semicírculo que va hacia la derecha mientras ella se mueve hacia a izquierda. Complementa este movimiento haciendolo al inverso Movimientos YEAH! #2 & #4: Ella da un golpe con su mano derecha al patear hacia atrás con su pierna izquierda, mientras lo complementa dando un golpe con la misma hacia su pierna derecha. Modo Deportivo: '''Hay 5 Movimientos YEAH! en la rutina de Fitness o Deportiva, los cuales todos los cuales son los mismos: '''Movimientos YEAH! #Todos: Salta y lanzar sus brazos en el aire. Mash-Up: '''Hay 5 Movimientos YEAH en el Mashup: ''Movimientos YEAH! #1 & #4:' Good Girl: Doblar las muñecas con los dedos apuntando hacia el suelo. Movimientos YEAH! #2 & #5: California Gurls: ''Cubra su pecho con la mano derecha de tal manera que hace contacto con su hombro izquierdo. 'Movimientos YEAH! #3: '''American Girl: Mover los brazos un poco lentamente de la mitad de su cuerpo a la parte superior del muslo, cuando la canción dice YEAH! Party Master Mode ''"Summer" ''tiene Party Master Mode, aqui la lista de captaciones de movimientos de baile (Las captaciones en '''Negrita '''indica la siguiente canción) *'Summer' *Calm Down Road/Electro Puzzle/Harajuku Beauty/Tribal Wave *Harajuku Circle/Future Go Back/Pump Up Sound/Give Me More Everybody *Spring Wings/Croco Night/Slow Samba/Future Push *For You/Future Wave/'Holding Out for a Hero/Built For This' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Be The Wind/Just Walk/'Birthday/Maps' *Electro Chill/Cross Face/Old Time Head/Crossfire *I'm Out/Super Snap/Africa Clap/Hips Shake *Come Fight/Look My Swag/Italian Walk/Electro Puppet *For You/Future Wave/Groovy Plane/Get Down Baby *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero/Maps' *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Dark Sun/Show Up/Muscle Sound/Snow Time *Look My Hair/Finger Riddim/Opera Time/Frozen Balance *For You/Future Wave/'Built For This'/'Birthday' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *'Summer' 'Curiosidades' *Todos los bailarines de las canciones de Calvin Harris hasta ahora son las mujeres. **Sin embargo, esta canción tiene el primer entrenador hombre en el modo Baile Deportivo. *El Fondo del Escenario es prestado y recreado con algunas ventajas y colores diferentes de Domino en el Just Dance 4 (que es una canción exclusiva para el Wii U) *La Entrenadora de la rutina Clásica no tiene el tono típico de piel blanca, ella es más como el entrenador de Hot N Cold, pero un poco más blanca. **Tal vez sea porque tiene un tipo de broceado, ya que la canción se llama "Summer" (Verano) y se puede relacionar con la playa. *Esta es la Tercera canción de Calvin Harris en la serie de Just Dance. **La 1era fue: Acceptable in the 80s (Just Dance) **Y la 2da fue: I Need Your Love (Just Dance 2014 DLC). *En el E3 2014 de esta misma versión, el sonido al final no había terminado todavía y también hubo un momento con sonido adicional antes de que comience las canciones. *En el segundo coro, su falda se levanta debido al movimiento del brazo y muestra la lentejuela. *En el juego, la canción es 20 segundos más corta que el original. El último coro es sólo un corte. *En el trailer y la primera aparición de los pictogramas de la canción eran más simples y se podía ver la Gamescom con pictogramas más sofisticados. *El Entrenador de Fitness se parece a los entrenadores de Can't Hold Us, Troublemaker (Deportivo), Just Dance (Deportivo), Follow The Leader (Deportivo) y el Primer Personaje Blame It on the Boogie (todos los cuales son de Just Dance 2014). *American Girl & Mr. Saxobeat (son similares entre sí) aparecen después de unos a otros en el mashup. *Algunos de los movimientos son reciclados de Only Girl (In The World), When I Grow Up ( Baile de la Tercera ganadora) y Turn Up The Love. *La coreografía deportiva es realizada por Benjamin Akl *Debido a las normas más estrictas en YouTube mayoría de los videos de la coreografía con la música están bloqueadas. Por los derechos de autor o Copyright **Es difícil encontrar este coreo sin editado, eliminado o audio instrumentales Galeria de Imagenes Videos Categoría:Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Modo Deportivo o Sweat Categoría:Party Master Mode Categoría:Mash-Up Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones por Calvin Harris